Winchester sisters
by Jill's Hellhounds
Summary: Deanna and Jill are two girls who just lost their mom, only to find, the two FBI agents that are helping them, aren't FBI. Is there any chance these two girls could be related to the Winchesters? Why does Deanna have two hearts? What is Jill hiding? (Mostly Supernatural. More doctor who coming soon) (My first fanfic.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Before I tell the story there are a few things you need to know.

My name is JIllian, but I like people calling me Jill. I have a twin sister named Deanna. We were polar opposites before this story took place. I was an unpopular geeky tomboy who hated to dress in anything but jeans, t-shirt(sometimes flannel), and boots. My sister hated to wear that exact style. She would spend hours on hair and make-up alone. Not me. It would me 15 minutes to get completely ready. Still does. It gave me more time to do the things I like in the mornings, like reading, school projects, enjoying outside, tinkering with my bike, that kind of thing. And I'm sure you guessed it, my sister hated to do those things.

My sister had everyone wanting to be her friend. She and 4 other girls were like the plastics in mean girls, and Deanna was Regina George. (For people who have not seen that movie, she was the queen bee of that group in school. The one everyone either hated or wanted to be apart of.) Anyway, I had one friend. My best friend Maddie. We have been friends since 5th grade when my family moved to Lawrence, Kansas. Maddie and I have shared a love for the supernatural. Deanna thought it was weird. But I didn't care.

One other thing. This story starts on the day that Deanna's and my life will never be the same again.

I was talking to Maddie next to our lockers, just like every usual morning. Deanna and her bratty friends join us this time, though

"Hey sis, what's up?"

"Hey Deanna. What do you want?" I was already annoyed.

"Can't I just say 'Hi' so my twin sister without wanting something?" She sounded innocent.

"No." I crossed my arms, waiting for what she really wanted.

"Fine. You caught me. I wanted to see if you could help me with my science fair project. Please." Fake pleading. I could work with that.

"Your idea of 'Help' is me doing everything but your name." I looked really annoyed again. I even did the air quote thing around 'help'. I was waiting for her proposal.

"Please. It could be for my birthday present. You wouldn't have to get me anything. Just help me with the project." I already got her something for her birthday, so that was going to work. I tried to push it a little.

"I don't know. That is two test grades for you. And it is a lot of work. You might have to sweeten the deal." I had an evil smirk on my face when I said it. She saw behind it right when I said it.

"You already got me my gift haven't you? You want something else instead. Fine, I'll go to you're stupid little party and do your chores until it is done. OK?" That could work. Deanna hated sharing parties more than anything else. She hated going to my small parties just as bad.

"Deal." I couldn't help but smile a little. Thank God I was the one who paid attention in class.

She walked away and I turned towards Maddie.

"You're smart. I wish I could do that with my sister." She was laughing over what happened.

"You don't have a sister." I said as we are both laughing. School went on as normal.

It was about 10PM when things changed. Deanna and I were talking about God knows when we heard our mother scream. I grabbed my hand-held gun and walked to her room. Deanna was right behind me and knew to stay back. The door was looked so I kicked it open. We found mom dead with the window broken. Deanna ran toward mom, trying to figure out if she was still alive, although it would be a miracle because blood was painted everywhere and her body was torn into pieces. The first thing I did was tried to find the closes phone, mom's cell. I called 911. And as I waited for them to come, I noticed mom had made a call around the time she died. To whom? From what? I didn't know. But that was not the most important thing at the moment.

It took the police about six minutes to get there. I was holding Deanna back as they took mom's body away. I was trying to be the tough one so she didn't fully break down, but it was hard. Our mom wasn't the best mom in the world, but she was the only other family we had. Now it was just my sister and I.

It was the normal every crime scene thing. We had a hundred questions that we were being asked; they checked us out to make sure we were ok physically. We were out there for hours. To top it off, just when I thought we were done, the FBI for some weird reason showed up. Although, one of the guy's hair was way to long to be FBI, and both of the had cheap suits too. I haven't seen their badges yet and I could tell they were fakes. But I kept it to myself. Hopefully, they were here to help.

They asked us some weird questions, but we answered them as best we could. Then the one with the long hair, I think the name they gave us was agent Banner, started talking to the police. Deanna went to somewhere. One of the nurses wanted to check her out again. I started talking to agent Stark, I think, some.

"What do you think killed my mom?"

"We don't know yet."

"What are you doing here?"

"My job."

"Which is being fake FBI?"

"What would make you to believe we are fake FBI?"

"Badges are the wrong year, cheap suits, you partner's hair is breaking three rules at least, Should I go on?"

"How did you know…?"

"I like my research more the average girl. I didn't want to make a big deal out of it because I think you're trying to help. Are you the person my mom called right before she was killed?"

"Yes I am. She called me and asked me to look out for you and your sister. Jenny was one of my friends. She loved you both very much. My partner is trying to see if we can take you to our place. It is only about three hours out."

"Why are you being so nice? My mother is dead. You didn't have to come out and help us."

"Its my job."

"What is your job? You are sounding like you hunt the supernatural in secret." I was freaking out a little. But I made sure no one could see. He just laughed a little.

"Why are you laughing?"

"It's nothing."

"No. It's something. I want the truth."

"You want the truth? OK. It's all real. Vampires and werewolves and ghosts. All of it. I hunt them. But, I have no idea what killed your mom."

"Sorry. I thought the truth going to be the truth."

"That is the truth."

"Then you're crazy. And I'm leaving." I walked away. Dean tried to grab me, but I got away. I went to the police, and they said I could stay with a friend tonight as long as I don't leave town. I called Maddie to see if I could stay at her place. Her mom said I could.

I was almost done packing for the night; they said I could get the rest of my things the next day, when Dean came back up to me. He didn't say anything. He just put down a piece of paper next to me and left. When I finished packing and I knew he wasn't there, I read it.

It read, "I know you may not trust me and you think I'm not sane. Your sister does. We will be staying at the Red Bird Motel, Room 13, if you do later on. I hope you do. Dean." On the back was his phone number. I held on to it and went outside to find Maddie's mom car.

Later that night, I heard some noises, but I didn't think much of it. Maddie was sleeping so I didn't even try to find out what it was. A little while later I went to get water, and that's when everything happened.

I grabbed a plastic cup and was grabbed from behind. Since I knew how to defend myself, I gripped the hand and twisted the arm by moving it over my head so I can turn to punch. Even though it was dark, I could tell it wasn't Maddie or her mom. Maybe it was Dean, or his partner. I threw a few punches and I blocked some of his. I turned the lights on and I realized my attacker wasn't Dean or his partner. I wasn't sure it was human. I took some punches but not without give some back. By that time, Maddie was standing scared. Her mom had to go to work for the night shift. I went to the draws and grabbed a knife, and stabbed him. It didn't even slow him down.

"There is a piece of paper in my jacket pocket. Call the phone number on it." I yelled to Maddie.

"How is that going to help? This guy didn't slow down when you stabbed him."

"Please, just do it."

"OK." She ran to the room. I'm getting creamed but not without a fight. A minute later she had the phone back in the same room on speaker. When she did, I saw my attacker had black eyes, making me even more scared. I heard Dean's voice on the phone. Thank God he was really calm.

"Decided to trust me?"

"How do you kill something with black eyes?"

"Why?" He sounded worried

"WAIT, WHAT? OH MY GOD! WHAT DO YOU NEED ME TO DO?" Maddie was freaking out.

"Jillian, tell your friend to shut up. OK?"

"OK." I felt like I was on my deathbed. Maddie was quietly freaking out some more because I stopped fighting. I don't know what Dean said next but it helped. The guy slowed down. He looked like he was in pain. Then, out of the blue, black smoke shot out of his mouth and out the window. The guy dropped on the floor, but was still breathing. He woke up in pain, saw me, and started crying, saying that he couldn't control what he did. I didn't know what the hell happened, but I was in too much pain to figure it out. I told Maddie not to call the cops, that I believed him. She thought I was nuts, but she did what I asked. I was lying on the floor, unable to move much.

A few minutes after, the guy was still there. Waiting for someone, just like me. Maddie was confused why we were waiting for someone when we didn't call for help, but did nothing. Within ten minutes, Dean busted the door open. His partner and Deanna rushed in a few seconds after. I tried to sit up to show I was all right, but I failed. I was too weak. Dean's partner went to the guy, and Dean and Deanna rushed to me, mostly because I was the one that couldn't sit up. Deanna called the ambulance and Dean's partner, who he called Sam, made sure the guy was alright and that he could get away from the crime scene. Dean was trying to make sure I was ok, trying to keep me talking. Deanna was keeping Maddie from freaking out more. It was a mess.

The ambulance came a little while after. They loaded up and I don't remember much after. I started to loose consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next thing I remember was Dean next to me in a room I didn't recognize. It was very plain with only a table next to the bed and a chair. He was in the chair and I could tell he didn't realize I was awake. I groaned to let him know. He looked very worried. He came closer toward the bed.

"Hey Jillian. You OK?"

"Define OK. How long have I been out?" I slowly said. Groaning mostly. I was in a lot of pain. Enough that I couldn't hide any of it.

"A little less than a day. And you're talking. That's good."

"Wow, what the hell."

"Demons. They're after you and maybe your sister. See why you need to trust me and my brother?"

"Shut up." I sat up slowly. Dean helped me and handed me some water. Sam is his brother, not his partner.

"Here. You need fluids." He handed me the glass and headed to the door. "Your sister wanted to know when you were awake."

"Wait. Dean, Thank you."

"Its my job." He smiled a little as he left. It made me smile.

It was, like, less than thirty seconds before I hear my sister squeal and then the door slammed open.

"THANK GOD YOU'RE OK!" She hugged me and I crinched with pain, but I hugged her back. "You have no idea how much I worried. I'm glad you learned how to fight."

"Me too. Otherwise I'd been dead meat." I laughed a little until it hurt.

"Don't joke. You almost were." Deanna checked her phone. "Maddie has been worried sick. She keeps texting me every hour."

Dean came at that moment with food. "I thought you may be hungry so I brought you some food." He brings me a burger. "Your sister told me you love them."

"Thank you Dean. I do." I take the burger and ate while Deanna called Maddie for her to talk to me. It hurt to eat but I was so hungry I didn't care. I still ate slowly though. Deanna, Maddie, and I talked for a good solid hour. She ended up having to go to some formal thing with her mom so she hung up. Deanna stayed with me though.

It was about 9 at night before I realized I was still in the clothes I had on during the attack.

"Why am I still in the clothes I started out in?"

"Because you freak out when someone sees your middle for some reason. I respected it."

"Thanks. Is there anything I could change into?"

"Yeah. I have your sweat pants and a t-shirt."

"Thank you."

"I'll be outside if you need me."

"OK." She walked out and I was alone in the room. I slowly got out of bed and went to the mirror on the far wall. I looked at myself. I didn't even recognize me. Both my eyes were purple and swollen. There were cuts everywhere on my body as well as bluish-blackish bruises. It was horrible. I didn't even feel all the cuts on me though. A lot of them were on scars I carry on my back from my childhood that nobody knew about. I could tell my left leg was fractured, but it wasn't bad. I've had worse. Nobody seemed to realize it. I was in a trance as I looked at myself. I've never looked this misshapen before. Never. People could actually see my bruises and cuts. I would never be able to hide those scars.

My trance was broken as I heard a knock on the door.

"Just give me a second." I quickly got dresses and started going to the bed. I sat down. I barley felt any pain anymore. "Come in."

Dean came in. He looked at me and had concern on his face again.

"Don't worry. I feel better. I promise."

"OK." I could tell he didn't believe it although it was the truth. I know it was not possible, but it was true. "Just checking on you. You still Breathing?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, good. Get some rest."

"Thank you, Dean. I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you."

"Its my job. But you're welcome. I'll check on you tomorrow morning."

"OK" we smile at each other and he left the room. Deanna came in and said good night as well. I laid down and fell asleep.

The next morning, Deanna went back to school, a few hours late though, but she did. Sam with her so it was just me and Dean in the bunker (that's what they called it). Dean refused to let me although I begged, but he did let me walk around. I found myself in the library for a few hours. I hated being the weak one but it was worth it to see all those books. Dean would come check on me each hour. He would find me surrounded by all the books, reading.

It was late when Deanna and Sam got back. When they did, I put the books back, keeping two out for later, and found Deanna. She told me everything that happened at school. Dean said I could go back to the next day, so I was really exited. Deanna told me that they knew roughly what happened so, yeah. It was 10 before Deanna and I went to bed.

The next morning, I got ready. I looked a lot worse than I felt, but I was ready to head back to school.

We were only missed first period when we got there. We waited until the bell rung before went to class. Everyone was staring but no one asked. I got up to Maddie and Deanna went our separate ways.

Maddie, Deanna, and I caught up together for lunch. I was good, until crap happened. Lights flickered like crazy. One of the books from the bunker's library said that either means demons or ghosts. It also said salt can repel them. But there was no salt around. I got scared.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know." Maddie and Deanna didn't think that much when they were trying to figure out what was going on. Just then, a few football players came after us.

"What are they doing?" My voice shaking as I asked.

"I don't know. But I'm sure they're not going to hurt us." Right after Deanna said it, their eyes became black.

"Or they are. RUN!" Maddie yelled. All three of us started to run one of them grabbed me by me shirt. I screamed as two others came toward me. Just then, I punched the two and kicked the third. They let me go before they realized it. I started running again, realizing they are not after my sister, just me. I couldn't figure out at first. Then I realized. I turned around. Started running to my book bag. I grabbed my angel blade that I have had since I was little. I didn't want to use it but I would if I had to. I started running back to the doors. They were still following but I was tiny enough to go through tiny areas to give me a little time.

I was running through the hallways when I caught up with my Sister and my best friend. We all ran as fast as we could.

"What the Hell is that?" Deanna asked as we were running.

"An angel blade. It kills demons, but it kills the person it possesses to. It's a last measure. I wish I had it Tuesday."

"DEMON? WHAT?" Maddie yelled as we were making out the door.

"Yeah. Things that make people have black eyes. Their after me." We stopped for a little bit to catch our breath and to see if the demons were still after us. Or well me.

"Why?" Deanna asked.

"I'm not sure." I lied. I knew exactly why.

"Lets have this conversation later. Their coming." Maddie said. And we ran. We were about a mile away from the school when we called Sam and Dean. They said to stay under their radar for a few hours.

It took a little bit of time but we finally found a place we could hide out in. It was an old motel. We checked in and got our room. We bought salt earlier so we laid down salt lines around the window and door. We sat on the two beds and we started talking.

"We have a few hours before Dean and Sam come back. We need to figure out why the Demons are after you." Deanna said.

"I don't know. There is nothing special about me. I don't think."

"Well, they are after you for some reason." Deanna said. Panic and worry on her face as she did.

"Maybe Dean knows. Because I don't." Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Crap, who is that?" Maddie whispered.

"I don't know. I'll look through the window." I whispered back. They both tried to stop me but it was to late. I knew exactly who was at the door. A friend of mine. Castiel. Cas for short.

"Its ok. Nothing to worry about." I say as I opened the door. They tried to stop me again but it was no use. I opened it. They were so confused. They had no idea who he was. They grabbed my blade and pointed it at him. I stood between them.

"Cas, what are you doing here?"

"Making sure you were ok. Dean knew I was close by and asked if I could find you and make sure you two were ok. Who is this?" He pointed at Maddie.

"This is my friend Maddie. She was with us when the demons came after us."

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" Deanna asked. Still holding the angel blade in his direction.

"My name is Castiel. I am an angel of the Lord. People call me Cas for short."

"OK, Cas, Why would an angel care about us?"

"I care for Jillian. And the Winchesters. They all care for you, and so I care for you." Cas turned to me. "Why do your sister and your friend not trust me?"

"Because a lot has happened. I'm going to fix the salt line. No killing Cas." I fix the salt line and the conversation picks up again.

"So Cas, how have you been?"

"Fine. And you Jillian?"

"Been better."

"I'm sorry, but sis, how do you know him?"

"It was a long time ago. I was just a kid. He helped me learn how to fight. You really can trust him. I promise."

"OK." Deanna sat down. Maddie sat down with her. They gave me the blade. We sat talking for the next few hours.

Then we heard a knock at the door. I got up to see who it was. It was Dean. I opened the door and hugged him. I'm not sure why, just felt right. He hugged back and then we let go.

"Hey. You guys alright?"

"Yeah." Deanna said.

"Thanks." Maddie said.

"Maddie, what are you doing here?" Dean asked

"She was with us when we were attacked." I said

"OK." He looked at Cas. Cas shrugged his shoulders. "I'm gonna take you both back to the bunker. Cas, you're coming to." We all started to leave when Maddie stopped us.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"They aren't after you. They are after Jill, here. You'll be aright." Dean said. As he said it, I saw something on Maddie's upper arm. A sigil that I've seen before. When I saw it, I knew not to ask anything til we got to the impala.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Why would you leave her like that?" Deanna asked as we got into the car. I could tell she was confused why I wasn't asking, since Maddie was my best friend. I knew the answer to the question. I saw the burned mark on her arm. A mark to keep a demon in the suit meat no matter what. Maddie wasn't Maddie anymore. Who knew how long she had been like that?

"Could she get into the bunker if she knows where it is?" I ask before anyone answered Deanna's question.

"No, even if she knew, it is impossible for her go get in without us."

"Good"

"I'm sorry, is anybody going to answer me?" Deanna was really frustrated.

I ignored her. "Will me have to, you know?" I couldn't say it.

"I'm not sure."

"What are you talking about? Are you talking about killing you're best friend? Why? What is going on?" Deanna was mad now.

"Deanna, Maddie is a demon. We don't know for how long. She has a Sigil on her arm that allows her to stay in Maddie no matter what. Exorcisms don't work on her." I tried to sound as sympathetic as I could, but I was more worried about the whole finding us again.

"Oh my God." Was all she could get out.

"How about we figure this out when we get to the bunker." Dean said.

"Ok" then Dean turned on some of his rock music and we were silent the rest of the drive.

"Here we are." Dean says as I wake up. Deanna fell asleep too. We walked into the bunker, and Sam was there. He came over to say hello to Cas.

"What happened? You look like you did when your mom died." Sam was sympathetic. It wasn't helping.

"My best friend is a demon and has been for god knows how long." I said alittle more ticked off than I should have.

"Wow. I've been there. It will get easier. Trust me." I had no idea what he was talking about, but it worked alittle.

"I hope so." Deanna said. She really became close with Maddie these few days. She was more hurt than I was. That was the worst part of all of this.

"Lets get to bed. OK?" I said, worried about her.

"OK" was all she could get out.

"See you in the morning." Dean said.

"G'night." Deanna and I said simultaneously.

"Night."

The next morning, Dean woke me up two hours before I usually do. He turned on and off my light in my room. It was like a strobe light.

"Wake up," Dean yelled mutable times as he flicked the light switch.

I couldn't help but smile within a few minutes of it. I didn't understand why. I started laughing and repeating "I'm up" over and over.

"Good. Your sister is almost ready. You have thirty minutes." Then he walked away smiling.

I don't think I've ever been that ready to get up early. I had no idea why it was so awesome. I guess because that was the way I heard some dads wake their kids.

I got ready in about ten minutes, got a book form the library and was in the kitchen where Dean was waiting for Deanna and me. Deanna was a few minutes behind me.

"Could you now tell us why we had to get up so early?" Deanna groaned to Dean. She turned to me. "And why the hell are you so preppy and happy?"

"You'll see. Just get in the car." Dean gave us dry cereal and made sure we were heading to the car with him.

"You never answer my question. Why are you so preppy? I'm the preppy one." She looked really annoyed as we got into the car.

I laughed a little. "I'm just, for once, a little happy. Why is that so bad?"

"Your best friend is a demon and we lost mom last week." She was ticked.

"True, but this past week, we have gotten closer, we have someone who is helping us with the whole demon thing, and on top of that, tomorrow."

"What about tomorrow?" She was confused.

"You're the only reason why I'm so excited about it. Tomorrow is the 17th!"

"Oh, right. I guess its something to be excited about. But I don't think I want to celebrate this year." She had this really bummed face on.

"What's tomorrow besides the 17th?" Dean asked

"Our birthday. Deanna was so excited before this all happened."

"I have a right not to be excited. Mom's gone. Demons are after you. Why is it so easy for you to be happy?"

"Because we are here. Together. Alive. Demons are after me, not you. Your friends are normal humans. You have a party already paid for. Tomorrow is your day to have fun after this extremely crappy week. You have earned it." I was stern. I sounded like mom a little. But it was true. All of it. "You are not going to even think about canceling. You need this. This was all you were talking about at one point."

"It just doesn't seem important to me anymore." She shrugged her soulders.

"But it is important." I was trying to get her on board, but it wasn't working.

"I agree with your sister on this Deanna. God knows how many times I wished I could have good memories like that."

"See, even Dean agrees with me. If you wont do it for you, do it for me. I haven't seen you smile in a while. And its like you said, you're the preppy one."

"OK" she didn't look happy about it, but she would. "Only if we spit the party."

"What? Why would you want to split your party?"

"Because its like you said. I'm the one with the good end of this. Your best friend turned out to be a demon. You have demons hunting you. It's my party. I choose if I want to share it. You are having a much crapper week. I'll just tell everyone to bring something for both of us. You can't tell me no." She was serious

Before I could say no, she sent a text. "I already told sent a group message to spread the word. So you can't."

"Fine." I hated big parties, but when I agreed, she was so happy. Happier than she had been all week. I could hear Dean laughing. "Shut up Dean." And he laughed harder so I just shut up and read a book for the rest of the trip. Deanna spent the rest of the trip texting people. Dean turned on some music and that was it for the trip.

Three hours later, we were back home. Well, back to our hometown. Dean pulled into the hotel we stayed at the day before.

"What are we doing here?" Deanna asked as I looked up.

"Remember the salt lines you put down? They are still there. And remember who can't step over salt lines?"

"Maddie. She is still there?"

"If I calculated right." We followed Dean out of the car and in front of the door of the room. "Stay behind me. She is going to be angry."

"Ok" was said simultaneously from our mouths.

"OK." They walk in, Dean first, then Deanna, then me. And Dean was right. She was still there. Waiting for us.

Dean splashed holy water on her and, real quick, put her in handcuffs with demon traps on them so she couldn't walk without someone pulling her. He pushed her down so she was sitting in the bed.

"Why are you hunting Jill?" Dean was angry. Or just annoyed, I couldn't figure it out which.

"Because, she is a Winchester. And asks like it. Her sister is their mom." She turned toward me. "You are the next greatest threat to us than the Winchesters. Lucifer wants you gone before you learn too much. And if you're wondering, you have never met Madison. She has always been tucked away. I've been here to watch you to make sure you weren't on their path."

"Who killed our mom?" I asked, in a stern voice.

"I didn't know. If I knew, they'd been dead. You needed to be steered away before you were contaminated."

"Then you should have been in my life earlier. I was heading down this path since I was tiny enough to be held in one hand. You couldn't have done anything." After I said that Dean and Deanna both looked with confused and concerned faces. They had no idea why I would say that. They have no idea if it was true or not. But it was. That was the problem.

They carried on like normal though. Dean cut Maddie where that mark was, destroying it. But exorcisms didn't work still. Dean ended up having to kill Maddie to get to the demon. It hurt but I knew it was necessary. Dean and I made it look like she was just drunk as we loaded her motionless body to the car. Deanna cleaned the blood out of the carpet. Dean took us to school and he disposed of the body.

School went on as normal. I hung out with Deanna's friends for the day. They weren't so bad once you get to know them. I called Dean to make sure it was ok if we went shopping for a party dress, and it was. I saw the person I called my best friend die but surprisingly, it was a good day. We spent an hour looking before we found a dress that I would wear that the girls thought looked good on me. Dean was as the hotel waiting for us, looking for a new case. Sadly, I knew what that meant. Deanna and I were going to be shipped out to a foster home soon. We were going to have to say goodbye to the Winchesters, and I wasn't ready. But I just waited until that time came.

We walked up to the Impala, and Dean saw us and came out and hugged us both.

"Hey girls, what dress did you get?" I showed him and he had an approved look on his face. "It's nice. I like it. I'm guessing its for Jill tomorrow." We nod. "Hey, Do you want to stay in town tonight so you wont be late for school tomorrow?"

"But we don't have anything for tomorrow." Deanna said, she was more worried about that than I was.

"I'd love to. Mrs. Young will fail me if I miss more of her classes." I laugh a little.

"I packed your bags for tonight. Tomorrow is a big day for you two. Turning sixteen. I thought you might want to be at school on time and be with your friends and…" his voice trails off before he said anything else although we both knew what he was going to say next. 'and say goodbye to them before you leave.' He didn't have to say it. We knew.

"Yeah. We would like that. Thank you Dean." Deanna said that so quietly that I thought Dean may not have heard it, but he did. He led us to a room with two beds. I stayed quiet. It was the only thing keeping me from breaking down. I refuse to cry in front of people. No matter how bad or who the person was.

We claimed the beds, Deanna and I in one, Dean in the other. The quieter it was, the more I wanted to cry. I didn't want to have to say goodbye to everyone. I didn't want to hope I'd be with my sister for the whole two years. I didn't want to say goodbye to Dean and Sam and Cas. They had been there for us when we needed someone.

"I'll be outside if anyone needs me. I need some fresh are."

"Don't go far." Dean said

"I wont." And I want out.

I find a bench a few feet away from the door and couldn't fight the tears anymore. I muffle the cry with my hand, hoping it would be enough so no one could hear me. But then, I heard a door open and so I try to stop.

I heard Dean behind me. I quieted but couldn't stop my tears. "Hey Jill, what do you want…" He stopped when he saw my face. "Jill, have you been…"

I cut him off, "No…"

"Come here." He said as he sat on the bench with me.

I did what he told me to. He just embraced me like I would imagine what fathers did with their daughters. It made me cry more. And he didn't mind, I don't think. He just sat there comforting me. Telling everything was going to be fine. That I was strong enough to get through anything. It had been only a week that I've known Dean, and I trusted crying in front of him. Why did I trust him so much? He was acting like a father toward both of us. I liked that about him.

It was a good 5 minutes before I stopped crying. Dean just comforted me. I finally spoke. "I don't want to say goodbye. To Sam or Cas, or you. I don't want to worry if I will be able to stay with Deanna or not. I don't want to be scared anymore. I'm just tired of being scared"

"What are you scared of?" A few more tears came from my eyes remembering my childhood of fear. Remembering my stepfather beating me for being different. Remembering lying, saying I fell instead of the truth. Remembering stashing food and water and books, for those times he would lock me up in the closet. Remembering him leaving, and me being scared for the rest of my life, that he would come back. Remembering training to defend myself incase he did but being to scared to tell anyone what he did. I was reminded every day what I went through. All of my old scars are from him. My legs have been broken before. So have one of my arms and a few ribs. I've learned to deal with the pain.

I broke out of my trance when I heard Dean "Huh? What is it that has you scared?" At that moment I realized I slipped up.

"Loosing the people I care about." It wasn't a total lie. I was afraid of loosing them. But it wasn't the full truth.

"That's not it. Everyone is afraid to loose the people they care about. I can tell you're scared of something else. Terrified. What is it?"

I shook my head. I couldn't tell him. I wanted to, but I couldn't.

"OK. When you're ready to talk, I'm here."

"Thank you, Dean"

"No problem. And trust me, I don't want to say goodbye to you two either. What do you want for dinner?"

"I don't care."

"OK." He got up and started walking to the car.

"Dean, wait." I got up and hugged him. "Thank you." He hugged back.

"You're welcome, kid" We both let go. "I'll be back with some burgers and a salad for your sister. Sound good?"

"Sounds great."

"Great." And he was in the car and drove away. I went back to the room.

"Hey Deanna."

"Hey sis. Feel better?"

"What? Oh, yeah."

"Good. I'm guessing Dean found you? Food."

"Yeah. Why salad? You need a burger every once and a while."

"Because we have a party tomorrow I know we are going to eat everything junk food related tomorrow."

"Makes since." We both laugh. We spend the next twenty minutes talking about last minute party things before tomorrow.

Deanna was trying to convince me to wear make-up tomorrow night before Dean came in food. We started eating when Deanna brings up the whole make-up thing, getting Dean to agree with her. He just laughed watching us make a fuss over it.

About an hour later we heard a knock on the door. Dean put his gun to the door, ready to fire, when he opened it.

I heard a familiar voice beyond the door. "Hi, I'm looking for Deanna and Samantha Smith." It was our stepfather, Fred.

"Who are you?" Dean said in a protective dad voice.

Deanna came closer to see Fred. "DADDY!" She lit up like a Christmas tree. She was so happy. I just sat there, frozen with fear.

"Hey Deanna! Is your sister here too?"

"Yeah, but you know her, loves to take precaution. Hey, Deanna! Daddy's back!"

I tried to look excited as I ran up to hug him. "Hey Dad." I thought I fooled everyone, until I looked at Dean, who wasn't buying any of my crap. "What brings you in?"

"Tomorrow."

"Awesome! How long are you planning on staying?" Deanna was so excited, and I tried so hard to be excited to.

"Not long, but I was planning to take you two with me, if I can get custody. I'm sure it wont be a problem though."

"Of course it won't." She was even happier.

"I need to get something out of the impala. Dean, can you pass me the keys?" I asked.

"Sure, you need help?" Dean asked.

"No thank you. I'm fine." He handed me the keys and I grabbed by overnight bag Dean packed. Thank God it was still in the impala. I also grabbed paper from the note pad I had on me. I put a nice note with the keys and ran as far as I could. A place no one would even think about. I couldn't go near that man without being terrified, what would happen if I moved in with him? If Deanna figured out the truth, she would be forced to go though the same Hell I had to go though?

By then, they would have gotten the note. They would have tried to search for me, and failed. I probably broke Deanna's heart. Dean was probably worried. Fred, most likely, was getting madder by the second. That made me more scared.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I found a nice country inn out in the country. I checked in and hid for the night. I found myself crying for the third time that day. It killed me. Leaving like that, but I had too. Deanna was smart enough to connect the dots after a while. If she found new cuts after being with Fred, after everything that has happened, she would ask questions, and she wouldn't have taken me falling as an answer. She would have gotten herself in such deep crap that she would get herself where I am. Scared shitless. I hoped to God that she didn't start blaming Fred. The last thing I wanted was to have Fred turn on her.

I didn't sleep much that night. Just enough to keep me going the next. I ate at the inn and left. I called Deanna on a pay phone.

"Hey Deanna."

"OH MY GOD! Jill, is that you?" she sounded worried. Not scarred. I praised God for a second.

"Yeah. It's me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving. But I had to. You wouldn't understand. Just trust me its for the best."

"If you're sorry, come back. Everyone is worried. Even Sam. Dean got Cas and Sam after you as well as the three of us. Please, Come back."

"I cant. I'm sorry. Can you put Dean on the phone?"

"I guess." She was so sad. It broke my heart. But I was doing this for her. I started to cry.

"Jill? Jill? You there?" Dean's voice was enough to calm me down a little.

"Hey, Dean. I'm sorry for leaving like that. I had to. If I didn't…"

Dean cut me off, "What did Fred do to you? He is what you're terrified of. Never in my life have I've seen such horror on a face. What did that Bastard do to you?"

"It's complicated. Just know I'm ok. And that I stay away, no one gets hurt." I started to cry again "Please tell Deanna happy birthday from me will you?"

"Of course." His voice cracked, like he was sad as well. I could hear Deanna crying the background.

"I'm sorry. Goodbye Dean." Then I hung up real quick before I cry more. When I finally stopped, I started to walk again. I knew of a bus stop up head. I headed for it.

It was starting to get a little late when I heard an engine behind me. A loud one. I hoped to God it wasn't Dean's impala, but it was.

He pulled over, but I kept walking. I heard the open and the close of the driver side of the car and Dean yelling for me to stop. I kept going. Sadly, I was so tired that I couldn't run. But I went as far as I could. He ran up behind me and turned me around.

"What did Fred do to you?" Dean was so gentle but stern at the same time. I broke. I just broke. I fell down and I couldn't control myself. Dean came down with me, catching me. He just held me. Comforting me like he did the day before. When I had some control back in me, I tried to get free, but he wouldn't let me. He just held me there. Still comforting me. He started rocking me like I was a little kid.

When I had calmed down. He asked me again. "What did Fred do? What did that bastard do to you?"

I had been wearing my sports bra that day, so I showed him. I took off my t-shirt. The first time I ever took off my shirt in front of someone for them to see the scars that covered up scars. The scars that covered my back like a blanket. The scars I was always afraid to show.

Dean looked at of them. The ones that weren't covered by my bra. As he looked at them, I told him. Everything. Scared what would happen next.

"I was afraid that if he started up again, Deanna would connect the dots. I was afraid of her asking too many questions and he would go after her as well. This was the only solution I thought would be the less painful." I started crying again. "I'm sorry Dean. I thought I was the right thing. I'm sorry."

"Shut up. You have nothing to be sorry about. Do you want to put your shirt back on?"

"Yes please." He handed me my shirt back and I slipped it back on. But we didn't get up after. He held me for a bit longer. He kept whispering something. I couldn't make out what. I didnt understand why the hell he was taking it so hard.

He finally spoke again. "I'm going to make that sorry son of a bitch pay."

"Dean. Please. No. He'll…"

Dean cut me off, "He will do nothing to anyone. I'm going to kill him before he has the chance."

"Please. Don't. Don't stoop to his level. Please."

"It's my fault."

"What is?"

"You getting hurt like this. You being so afraid of this guy. It's all my fault."

"How is your fault?"

He didn't say. Hey just kept holding me there. We just sat there for a few minutes. Waiting for the other to say something.

Dean was the one who broke the silence. "Hey, don't you have a party to get to?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. You promised your sister. Now if we start heading out, we will be at the hotel in a couple of hours, which leaves you two hours to get ready."

"Fine." We got up and started walking to the Impala. He grabbed my bag for me and put it in the back. I sat shotgun with him. He turned on some music and I reached in my bag to get a book from it and started reading. I always keep a book in every bag for that reason.

It was a couple of hours before we finally got to the hotel.

"We're here. Your sister is already with Fred doing the setting up of the decorations."

"OK. Deanna gave me make-up this morning. It's in my book bag." I can hear Dean chuckling to himself. "Yes, she won that argument. Shut up." Dean started laughing more. "Lets just get this night over with." We started getting out of the car. Dean was already to the room door when I yell "Wait. Can you unlock the door? I need something from my bag."

"Yeah." He came over and unlocked the door. He watched me to make sure I wasn't running again.

"Wow. So trustworthy." I laughed as I grabbed a small, wrapped box from my bag. He laughed a little too. I got out and closed the door.

"What's that?"

"Deanna's Birthday gift."

"Can I see?"

"Dude. I already wrapped it." We both laughed a little and we went into the hotel room. I took a real quick shower and got ready. Took me a little less than an hour altogether. While I was getting ready, Dean called Sam and Cas to stop looking.

When I was done, Dean was trying figure out what I got Deanna. "It's a locket that belong to our mother. I took it to a jeweler to get it all cleaned up and fixed."

"That is really nice."

"Thanks."

"I'm ready."

I came out in a black dress with a yellow and red plaid skirt. My shoes were black heals and I had a black purse to with the outfit. I curled my hair and pinned it to the side. My make-up looked natural except the gold eye shadow and the red lipstick I was wearing. I had a gold necklace and a gold bracelet that Deanna let me borrow.

"You look beautiful, Jill."

"Thanks Dean. Lets just get this night over with."

"Happy birthday."

"Thanks." And with that, we left. I snuck in to try to find Deanna. I didn't want my arrival announced. It took me a few minutes before I found her.

"Hey Deanna."

"Jill?" she said has she turned around to face me.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She hugged me to tight. So tight I could barley breath.

"I'm so glad you're back. I was so worried. Why the Hell did you leave." She let go of me so she could look at my face.

"It's complicated. I'm so sorry I hurt you. I thought I could keep you safe."

"Stop trying to protect me. You're only a few minutes older."

"It's a habit. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

"Just don't do that again."

"I'll try." She hugged me again and showed me where everything was. We talked with people she knew. It wasn't so bad. We had cake and danced. It was fun. When the party was over, we had to help clean up. It didn't take to long. Fred didn't talk to me for the rest of the night. I didn't know to be relieved or more scared. We both rode with Dean. Fred took the gifts. I got mostly money, Deanna got money, jewelry, make-up, clothes, and you know, extremely girly things.

"Hey. I never gave you my gift."

"You got me something?"

"Yeah. Here," I pulled it out of my purse and gave it to her. She opened it and was surprised.

"Is this?"

"Yeah. I had it fixed up for you. Cleaned mostly. Open it."

"It's Mom."

"Yeah. I thought you would want it."

"It's perfect. Thank you." She hugged me and put it on. I smiled sadly. No one said anything after. I pulled put my book and read, and Deanna just studied the locket.

We where back at the hotel in no time. Fred was right behind us. We all meet at the door, when Fred turned to me.

"Can I talk to you in private?" I could tell Dean was getting prepared for the worse.


	5. Chapter 5

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; text-indent: .5in;" align="center"span style="font-size: 36.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 14.0pt;"strongI'm so sorry about the lack Doctor Who. The next chapter, I'll try to add more of it. I promise. But thank you so much for commenting on this. It means so much to hear what you think! Also, I may have to slow down on the chapters, but this story will not be abandoned./strong /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; text-indent: .5in;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; text-indent: .5in;" align="center"span style="font-size: 36.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 14.0pt;"Chapter 5/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt;""Not right now. Maybe later."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt;""I'm your father. That was not asking permission."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt;""And I still said no. OK?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt;""What happened? You get a taste of freedom and you think you can talk to me like that?" He was getting really mad. It scared me./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt;""No. Nothing like that. I just wanted to be happy for a little bit longer before I get in trouble for the rest of my life as a minor." I was terrified./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt;""I just want to talk. Deanna, Stay with Dean please. Come on." Deanna nodded and went in. Fred dragged me by the arm. I was so terrified it wasn't even funny. I looked back Dean who looked like he was about to start a fight. I just shook my head. He understood, but I knew he was preparing for the worse./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt;"Fred dragged me to the backside of the hotel. No one could see if he was going to beat me or not./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt;""You stupid, arrogant girl." HE slapped me on my left cheek. Then he grabbed me by sleeves of my dress. "You know better than to run away like that. People will find out. I will go to prison. Do you want that? Do you want me to go to prison? Do you want your sister to loose me like she lost her mother?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt;"I was scared shitless. I quietly and shakily said, "No."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt;""I thought not." He punched me on my right side. "You ran into a wall. Do you understand? You ran into a wall."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt;""I understand." I said Quietly. Then he threw me into the wall of he building, stabbing a nail into my side and breaking a shoulder. I sobbed a little because it hurt too much to hide the pain. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt;"He kicked me in the left side hard. "You are not a child. Crying is weakness. You cry, you get more hurt. Understand?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt;""Yes sir."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt;""Good. Get up. Follow me."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt;""Yes, sir." I got up as best as I could. I had never been stabbed that deep before. But I walked as best as I could. I followed him back to the room. He walked in and I couldn't find it in me to continue. I fell in right in front of the door. Dean saw and ran to style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt;""What the Hell did you do you son of a Bitch."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt;""She ran into a wall. She's fine."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt;""Deanna, call the cops. Stay with your sister. Keep her talking."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt;""What are you going to do?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt;""Make sure this Bastard stays right here." And with that, Dean punched Fred in the face. It caught him off guard long enough to get his cuffs and hand cuff him. He grabbed rope and tied him down. Deanna called the cops. She also kept asking me random things, like what books I read that week, and she was scared. Of Dean. She had no idea what was going on. I was loosing a lot of blood. I kept telling her I'd answer her if she put pressure on the stab would I had gotten from the nail. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt;"The cops got there soon. I don't know how exactly when. Dean came over to them, telling them what happened. Deanna was crying. I was in to much pain to move to cry. It was a mess./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt;""Why is Dean doing this?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt;""Because…" Was all I could say at that moment. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt;""What did Dad do?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt;""This…" At least I was talking. I could only get one word out at a time, but I was still talking./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt;""No He wouldn't. He couldn't"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt;""He… did… Ow…" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt;""Please keep talking."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt;""I'm… Trying…" The ambulance came out at that time and did what they do. They did first aid before they rushed me to the hospital. For a little but, I thought I was going to be a goner. They put me on the stretcher. Dean stopped them for a second./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt;""Deanna is going to ride with you. I'm going to finish up here and meet you there. Ok?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt;""OK." And they pushed me away. Dean got Deanna to go with me. They gave me something to make me go to sleep./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt;"The next thing I remember, I couldn't move my arms. I open my eyes to find a cast on my shoulder and a cast on my chest for my ribs. I find both Deanna and Dean taking a nap on the chairs next to me. I didn't want to wake them, so I just laid there until one of them woke up. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt;"A half an hour later, Dean was the one that woke up first. He realized I was awake and came over to the bed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt;""Hey Jill. You Feeling alright?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt;""Some what. Thanks. How long was I out?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt;""Only a couple hours after surgery. They said that's normal though."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt;""Awesome." I tried to smile. "Where is Fred?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt;""Jail. Soon to prison. Where he can't hurt anyone." I smile more knowing he can't hurt Deanna. Or anyone else./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt;""You know, they say the people in prison hate people who kill or hurt kids." I laughed until it hurt, which wasn't long./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt;""I've been on the inside. That rumor is true. He is going to have one hell of a time with them." He laughed and I sadly laughed again./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt;""So, what's wrong with me?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt;""He broke two ribs, your shoulder, and when he threw you into the wall, a nail stabbed you deep. They said they almost lost you. How the Hell where you able to go through this?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt;""Learned not to cry and to keep to myself. Learned to accept things the way they are. Learned not to trust people. Great lessons to teach a toddler, right?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt;""That is horrible. Makes you feel better, my dad taught me those lessons after my mom died. Just in a different way though."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt;""Then Maddie was right. I really am just like a Winchester." I chuckle a little. "Ow"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt;""I'll let you get your rest. Just tell me if you need anything." Dean walked back to the seats. When he sat back down, he grabbed his computer and started researching something. Deanna was still asleep. Within minutes, I was falling back to sleep./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt;"I woke up to Dean and Deanna talking to the cops. I groaned as I woke up more./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt;""Hey, Jill." Deanna said with sympathy. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt;""Hey." I said as I tried to sit up. "What's going on?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt;""Taking care of a few more things. How ya feeling?" Dean said in a calm, non-sympathetic way. He knew I hated sympathy./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt;""Been better. Taking care of what? Fred?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt;""Yup. That son of a bitch is gonna pay." Dean had a smug grin on his face when he said it. It was funny./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt;""Do you mind if we ask you a few questions?" Asked one of the cops./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt;""Sure. Shoot." I said, slowly getting use to the pain. They asked some questions, and I answered truthfully. Deanna was horrified at my answered. When they where done, they thanked us for our time and left./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt;""I can't believe you had to go through that."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt;""It is what it is. Can't change the past." I told her./span /p 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next couple of days were normal. The people from child services came to figure out what to do with us. Dean was with me a lot. He would call Sam to make sure he was safe on the hunts though. Deanna went back to school and came back with my work I missed. Cas even came by once to see if I was OK.

Life started being strange again when Dean asked the doctor for something. I couldn't tell what, but the doctor nodded and went on his way. A few minutes later Deanna was called into some room.

She came back to my room with a confused, scared face. "Jill, what's going on? Why did they ask to run some test?"

"What kind of test?"

"I don't know." She looks like a three year old that got scared of the thing in her closet. I patted the side of the bed and she sat down. "But they want to run more. They heard my two hearts. Jill, I'm scared. What if they try to put me on medication again? Mama was the only one who understood us. Our weird medical problems. Yours went away. Mine didn't. I don't need medication. I thought I was dying when they made me take a dose. Mama took me off. I've been normal." She was almost in tears. I hugged her as best I could with the cast on me.

 _Ok, I'm sure you want an explanation for what is going on. Deanna and I were born with two hearts. No one knew for a while. Our doctor made sure of that. But when we went to school, they found out. They put us on medication to stop the second heart beating, so they could remove it, but it was killing us. My second heart went away when Fred left us. (I won't tell you how right now.). She still had two hearts. Our mother kept her off the medication for years. She knew why Deanna had them, but she would never say._

"We will figure it out. I promise." I whispered, trying to comfort her. Just then, the doctor came in.

"I thought you were here, Deanna. We still need to run those few other tests."

"May I just ask what these tests you are on my sister are?" I ask in a serious, polite manner.

"Your sister seems to have a condition we have only seen in one male, one adult female, and you two. We unlocked your medical records to find out you both had it." The doctor looked down at his notes.

"Let me guess, the one other female was our mom." I wasn't so polite now.

"Yes, that is correct. Do you have any idea who the male could be? His record was extreamly strange."

"What do you mean?" Deanna asked.

"He came in with a gun shot. The doctors incharge of his procedure kept getting two hearts on the x-rays so they rushed him in only to have killed his finding two hearts. Early next morning, his body was gone. The witnesses said that a completely different man walked out of the morgue freezer." He was back at his notes. It creeped me out alittle.

"That sounds like a horror film. When was this?" Deanna asked.

"December 28, 1999."

"Sorry, don't know of any weirdo like that." I said.

"It's fine. You just have the same condition. Are you up for more tests?" He hoped for her anwer.

"As long as I don't have to take any medicine that makes one of them stop. I think it slowly kills me." She said somewhat jokenly.

He laughs alittle. "OK. We can do that. You haven't been taking anything and you are healthy, so we wouldn't dream of it."

"Yay!" She started out to walk out the room when I asked another question.

"What was the guys name?"

"They took down John Smith. But he said it was 'The Doctor'."

"Thanks." I smiled. The name sounded familier, but I couldn't figure out where. Both names sounded familier actually.

 **Sorry this chapter is so short, but I finally figured out how to put this in the** **story and I had to share it with a you guys. I have been trying to add this since I started this. I hope you enjoyed. I still LOVE the reviews! Please, keep them coming! More of the story coming soon, although it my be a longer than usual.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Deanna's tests went well. They didn't give her anything. Dean acted alittle strange though. Maybe he was informed about the two heart thing. Maybe it was something. I didn't know.

The next time something worth knowing about didn't happen til the day before I was reliesed from the hospital, a week after Deanna's tests.

"Hey girls." Dean came in my room. Deanna and I were talking about everything I missed at school. We turned over to him only to find him nurvios.

"What's up?" I asked. I could tell something was up.

"I have something to tell you girls." Reganing some his confidents

"Shoot." Deanna was just as confused as I was.

"Your mother and I had a fling a long. About almost 17 years ago."

"So what? You saying you're our birth father?" Deanna wasn't taking this seriously. I was.

"I know. I didn't believe it either. I humored Sam. I tests results back last week. Sam and I have been figuring out what to do."

"And… what did you figured out?" I asked. Deanna still wasn't taking it seriously.

"What? Are you kidding me? You are really taking him seriously? He is just taking pitty on us."

"What are you talking about?"

"There is no way he is our dad. Even he was, he wouldn't care about us."

"What has he been doing since we met him? Taking care of us! That is all he's been doing! Admit it, if it wasn't for him, we both would be dead. Deanna, what is the hell would make you see otherwise?"

"When he sent Dad to Prison!"

"You would want to live with him? He almost killed me. He is the reason why I'm here!"

"The reason why you're here is because you tried to run away."

"So when he couldn't bet me to the point you would know. So you wouldn't ask questions. So you would be safe from him!" Tears streamed my eyes. I couldn't even think about Deanna being hurt by that bastered without crying. "I couldn't get you hurt." I couldn't yell anymore. I said it in such a sheepish voice, Dean came over and tried to comfort me. "He threatened to hurt you if anyone found out. I couldn't get you hurt." I shook my head as I brought it to my hands. I full on cried for a while. Dean stayed over by me, stroking my casted shoulder. Deanna was in an aplogigenic silence. Deanna ended up breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

I shiffed and liffed my head. "You weren't supposed to." I turned to Dean. "What did you and Sam diside?"

"Well, there is a school about fifteen out of the bunker. And we checked the child protective services thing about this type sisuation. If you want, you could stay with us. But, you will have to help with research when Sam and I go hunting. And, you will see some strange things. But, still."

"You sure you want some teenage girls around?" I ask.

"Yes." Sam walked in as he said it. Everyone in the room knew my answer. We all turned to Deanna. She had an uneasy face on.

"Can I talk to my sister in private before we say anything?"

"Yeah." Sam and Dean said in unison. She waited to leave before she spoke.

"We have to think about this."

"I have. You know I want to do this. I think it would be good for us. The other option we have is orphanages and group homes and foster homes. We will most likely be separated. We won't have a _HOME._ Don't you want that?"

"Yes, I do, but do you really think it's with them?"

"Yes. I do."

"You just trust them because your, so called, 'friend', Castiel, who I have never met before all this crap happened, trusts them. How can I trust him? I don't know him!"

"You can't trust me?"

"You didn't trust me. With what Fred did to you, and who the Freak Cas is. Not to mintion I know you're hiding something else."

"NO, I'M NOT! Cas knew. About Fred. He saw him beat me. I didn't trust him to keep it a secret from you. If you figured it out, you would have been beaten."

"Fine. OK. But how do I know you're not hiding anything else?" She looked me straight in the eye. I was hiding something. I knew that we weren't actually full humans. We were something called Timelords. Well, she was. The night I lost my second heart, I became something else entirely. And only Castiel knew what.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this story is getting a little crappy. I'm trying my best. Please, if** **you** **have** **any idea how this should go, please comment. Thanks for reading this far!**

Chapter 8

Deanna finally caved in. I was very greatful about it. I was relested the next day. They even took my casts of before I left. I just had to take it easy for they next week or two. Dean and Sam took us to our house to pack our stuff. It didn't take long for me, I just had books, clothes, and things like that. I took my posters and my bed sheets and packed them too. It took me less than an hour. I had about two small boxes of my favorate books and and a duffle bag full of clothes and sheets. I put everything bathroom related in a plastic bag and put it in the duffle bag.

Deanna was on her side of the room. Trying to figure out what to leave.

"Give me my laptop."

"Fine." She hands it to me and I put it with my clothes. "Hey, do you think that you could but some of my stuff with yours?"

"Depends. What stuff?"

"Just my bed sheets and my posters."

"Sure."

"Thanks! You're the best!" She hands them to me.

"I am taking the movies with us too. I'm putting it with my books."

"K" She spends about thirty more minutes craming all her things in bags (It was all clothes and she hates boxes) and we loaded up everything in the back and trunk. (Mostly back). Then, we were off.

Three hours later, we arrive at the bunker. Dean led us to our new rooms and helped us get our stuff in. He left us to unpack our stuff. Deanna's room was across from mine. Cream walls and cement floors were on the other side of both our dark brown, wood doors. There was one bed each, and the only difference between mine and Deanna's was that I had bigger bookshelves. We both had a small closet for our clothes and a bathroom was down the hall.

The first thing I unpacked was my books. I put the dvds aside til I knew what to do with them. Then I unpacked my clothes. Deanna was unpacking as well.

It was about two hours later before Cas walked in to check up on me. I was trying to figure out where to put my posters on my wall.

"You need help?" He asked in his deep voice I knew since I was little.

"I'm fine. Thanks though." I replied, setting my poster down to talk to him.

"I'm glad you're feeling better. I remember how scared you were."

"Yeah. Thanks. You aren't the same either. You seem more human." He had a confused face as he tilted his head. "I mean that in a good way. You have emotions. You don't seem to care if heaven doesn't like you for being you and not some good little soilder." I sat on the bed and , without words, invited him over to sit with me. He was upset over what I had just said. "I know what you did, Castiel. They don't know I can hear them. I'm so sorry about that. You tried to do right."

"Thank you for saying that, but I failed my brothers and sisters."

"They were trying to kill the world! Cas, you are the only angel I know who knows what the original mission is. Being their shepards. The whole heavenly host doesn't remember that. You where just doing what you thought was right. The other angels think you where lost when you raised Dean out of hell. That isn't true. You are better than all of them. You where forced to be in a war while everyone else faught gladly. The only reason you faught was for God's creation to be safe from the shit they want to do to it." Cas had a sad smile on his face.

"It's nice to think about, but that's not true."

"Bullshit." I stand up of the bed and stand toward Cas. "They aren't even your brothers and sisters. Family doesn't end with blood, nor does it start. Real family cares for you and not what you can do for them. They are with you no matter what. Through hard times and good. They are not your family."

"Dean said something like that once."

"It's true. You are better than all of them. You are the only one who cared even before Dean. He just gave you courage to stand up. Sometimes that's all you need."

"Yeah. Thanks." He gave a small genuine smile. "You're a pretty good angel too."

"I haven't done anything."

"You have the same problem I do. To much heart."

"If that is the case, we are both screwed." I laughed, making Cas relize it was a joke and started laughing. It was almost like when I met him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 ** _Ten years ago…_**

Mom and Deanna had just left for a "girl's week" filled with shopping and spa crap. I was going to spend the week with my best friend, Julie, while they went. I hated that crap. Fred, who I was forced to call 'dad' was supposed to be on a business trip.

I was packing for Julie's house when I heard mom great someone at the door. She came up the stairs and into my room.

"Dad's home. He will take you to Julie's." She told me. That made me scared. I was going to be alone with him again. He was going to beat me again.

"Ok." Was all I could say. I packed again. I hoped that maybe he would take me over there.

About an hour later, Deanna and Mom left for their trip. I was alone with Fred. I was ready to leave myself.

"Hey dad. I'm ready to go."

"You're not going. Go to your room. I will tell Julie's mom you can't make it. I'll meet you up there in a little bit."

"Ok." I ran up there. I had to make sure he couldn't see my fear. I could hear him talking to Julie's mom for a few minutes. It amazed me how easily he could fool the rest of the world. Everyone thought he was the nicest guy alive, but when someone made him mad, I was his destresser.

He stomped up the hallway and opened my door. He slammed it so loudly, it made me jump.

"You scared, princess."

"N-n-no s-sir." I was shaking.

"What did I say 'bout lying?"

"Don't."

"That's right. You need another lesson on that."

"P-p-please s-s-s-sir. I-I'll be good."

"More lies" He yelled it as he grabbed my shirt and threw me across the room. When I hit the wall, I knocked down one of my sister's pictures. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID! YOU NEED TO BE TAUGHT WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DISTROY OTHER PEOPLE'S PROPITY!" He grabbed his pocketknife out of his pocket and threw me on the floor. He turned me over to my stomach and started carving my back. I tried not to scream out in pain. He always broke bones when I cried.

After he was done carving my back, he started to kick me. I cried out by accident so he stood on one of my legs until he heard it break. He grabbed my shirt and lifted me up to eye level.

"I'm going to leave. But, I can't have you goin' and tellin' mommy, or anyone else about this. Have fun in the closet!" He threw me into the closet and closed the door. He locked it from the outside. I heard him walk out the room, then the house. I was alone. No one was there to help me.

I grabbed the flashlight I hid in there and one of the books. I looked over to find the food I had. I had about three pb&j sandwiches from the week before. I also had about five water bottles too. I went over to the old rags I kept and wrapped my back with one and my leg with another. I picked up my book and flashlight again, and began reading.

I had been in that closet for at least a couple of days. I was running out of food quickly. I had about one and a half bottles of water, and about three fourth's of a sandwich. I had read every book I had in there multiple times, and I only had one set of batteries for my flashlight left.

Just then, someone was there, next to me. "Who are you?" I ask. I was weak, but I didn't let it show.

"Hello, Jillian. I am an angel of the Lord. My name is Castiel. I'm here to help you."

"Why would an angel want to help me?"

"Because God commanded it."

"Alright?"

"Why are you locked inside here?"

"My dad. He threw me in here, so I couldn't tell anyone what he did to me."

"Hurting you, you mean."

"How did you…"

He cut me off. "I'm an angel of the Lord. Remember?"

"Oh." I grabbed half a sandwich, leaving me with one fourth left, and handed him the only unopened water bottle left. "You want it?"

"Angels don't eat. Why would give me you're food? You don't have much."

"I didn't know angels don't eat. I thought maybe you would be hungry. I'm sorry." I didn't know any better. Thanks to Fred, I was expecting to be trouble for not knowing.

"Don't be scared of me. I want to help. You were chosen."

"I was chosen? For what?"

"Joshua said God chose you. To make sure humanity is protected if world ends."

"Who is Joshua?"

"He is the only angel besides Michael that is in contact with God." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small clear cylinder with a gold top with wings. Inside the cylinder was something that glowed light blue. "Here, take this."

"What is it?" I ask, unsure if I should take it.

"It's angel grace." He said stern.

"Why would I need grace? I mean, I know I'm not the most graceful person," I laugh a little, but my joke confused Castiel. I just kept going "…but why do I need angel grace?"

 **I hope you're enjoying this. See where this is going? ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A week into being with the Winchesters, Dean enrolled us into school. Deanna spent the night before picking out an outfit. I was reading in my room.

The next morning was uneventful. Dean drove to us to the school., Wished us luck, and left.

"Ready?"

"No"

"It's to late to back out."

"Let's just get this day over with."

"That's the spirit." We walk in, heading for the principle's office. From there, we got our locker numbers and scedules. Deanna and I had different classes so we split.

A few minutes of wondering around, I ran into someone. I dropped my binder as he dropped his textbook.

"Sorry." I say. We start picking up our things.

"It's ok. Who are you? I haven't seen you around."

"I'm new. This is my first day." We stand up.

"That didn't answer my question. Who are you?"

"I'm Jillian. Jill for short. And you are…"

"William. Will for short."

"Where you mocking me?"

"Maybe. You lost."

"God, yes. I have no idea where I'm going."

"I'll show you around."

"Thanks."

"What's your first class?" I hand him my schedule. "Math. Me too. I'll walk you."

"Thanks." We talked some more as we walked to math. When we got there, we sat next together in the back. I got my book from Mrs. Roberts, the math teacher.

Once class was over, Will showed me to my locker. It was on the same section as him. Then, we walked to the next class, they copied his schedule for me, and continue to talk. It was like that for the next class too.

Then, we were walking up to the Engilsh class when Deanna ran into us.

"Hey sis! You're in this class to?"

"Yep"

"Thank God." She looked to Will. "Who's he?"

"Deanna, this is Will. He's been showing me around." I look over to Will. "Will, this is Deanna, my sister."

"Nice to meet you Deanna." Will said.

"Nice to meet you too, Will." She looked over to me again. "You sitting next to me?"

"Sure." We walked over to the middle of the classroom. Will sat with us. The class went by quickly. We sat together at lunch as well. Will and I went to the next couple of classes and Deanna was with us at the last class of the day. Dean was there to pick us up at the end of the day.

"How was your day?"

"Oh my god, you sound like an actual dad. It was good." I said as we all laugh.

"Good." We all pile into the impala.

The short ride was unevental. Dean cranked up his music and him and I were singing along while Deanna looked at us like were insane. It was fun.

Everything was fine until we got back.

We walked in and Cas was looking at me with concern. Sam was in front of him with a file.

With my name.

"Dean, look at this." He handed the file to Dean. The men of letters had a file on me.

"Cas, what's going on? Why does the men of letters have a file of me?" I asked.

"I don't even know how they know you exist." He answered back.

"Do you know what it has on me?"

"Almost everything. Except your grandfather."

"I'm a dead bitch, aren't I?" I look over to see Sam, Dean, and Deanna looking at me and Cas, listening to our conversation."

"I'm so sorry, Jill."

"It's not your fault, Cas. It's mine. I should have watched my back more." I said.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"What I have too. It's not like I have a choice." I said.

"Jill, what is this?" Dean asked. "Cas, Do you know anything about this?"

"Dean, let me explain. And please don't take anything out on Cas."

"Alright. Explain."

"I have my secrets. A lot of them are to protect the people I cared about. I know things you wouldn't even dream are real. I am a freak. I was born with two hearts, like Deanna. They disappeared when I was six. When I was six…" I took a deep breath. If I didn't tell them, they would lock me away. And poor Cas. They are his friends. He needed them. He shouldn't loose them because of me. "When I was six, my father locked me in a closet after beating the shit out of me. I don't know how long I was in there before a strange man appeared next to me. He told me that his name was Castiel and he was an angel of the Lord. He gave me Angel grace…"

 **Sorry I** **haven't** **been posting much. Homework. I'm going to try and upload more. Also, if you do want to read stories that I update on a regular basis, check out my Wattpad account, jillshellhounds, and I know, real creative, well, shut up. I wrote this story on it, but it's taking a different direction. Also, the only reason I update it more is because it's on my phone and not my computer.**

 **I hope y'all are enjoying it! Love to hear what you think of it! I'm just going to go an update** ** _Winchester Meets the Lab._** **That will either be up today or Monday.**


End file.
